


Не останавливаться

by william_t



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_t/pseuds/william_t
Summary: По заявке: «Альбус/Геллерт. Геллерт очень любит позу "наездник" во время секса, потому что она дает возможность самому контролировать ритм и полностью владеть ситуацией»





	

В списке людей и вещей, которые раздражают Геллерта Гриндельвальда (наряду с зашоренностью магического сообщества, директором Дурмстранга и малиновым вареньем), одно из первых мест занимает бездействие.

Вся его осознанная жизнь – бесконечная погоня за знаниями и силой, которую те даруют. И ещё немного – за детской сказкой (Геллерт уверен, что в сказке немалая доля правды, но об этом тшшш).

«Неусидчивый. Торопливый. Вспыльчивый. Неуправляемый», – год за годом выговаривают преподаватели, недовольно поджимая губы, пока однажды на стол перед ним не ложится подписанный приказ об отчислении. Геллерт громко хохочет, повернувшись спиной к навсегда захлопнувшимся для него воротам школы; в одобрении людей, с испугом взирающих на него со стен, он не нуждается.

В конце концов, Геллерт лучше знает, какой он.

Целеустремленный. Настойчивый. Гениальный. Он сломает увязший в страхе мир и построит новый, и у него нет времени стоять на месте. Даже последнему магглу известно – если хочешь чего-то добиться, возьми это в руки и сделай са...

– А на счет «три» я левитирую тебя в окно.

…но тысяча проклятий, как тяжело размышлять о своем будущем величии, когда пытаешься заняться сексом с единственным на свете человеком, от взгляда которого по коже бегут мурашки.

Альбус смотрит на него, откинувшись на подушки. Он умеет смеяться одними глазами, ни на миг не выдавая лицом, что происходящее его развлекает, и эта его особенность нет, не раздражает, но возмущает до глубины души.

– Ты не посмеешь, – нагло заявляет Геллерт, наклоняясь к нему – так, что кончики его волос почти касаются чужого носа. – Я переломаю все розовые кусты в саду, и тетя Батти страшно расстроится, когда вернется. А виноват будешь ты.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он прижимается в жадном поцелуе к приоткрывшимся губам и перекидывает ногу через бедра Альбуса, чтобы сесть на него верхом. Они обожают долгие беседы, дискуссии и даже споры, но сейчас на это нет времени – пустой дом достается им в распоряжение не так уж и часто.

Рубашка соскальзывает с плеч и немедленно отправляется к остальной одежде, вперемешку валяющейся возле кровати. От соприкосновения обнаженной кожи голова идет кругом; внизу живота разгорается пожар, и дотянуться туда ладонью хочется почти нестерпимо. Геллерт задерживает дыхание. Он уже сомневается, что продержится достаточно долго, думая лишь о длинных пальцах Альбуса, поглаживающих его бедра, или худом, горячем теле под собой. Или о том, как упоительно ощущается уже знакомая магическая сила, что норовит прорваться из-под надежного замка всякий раз, когда они оказываются близки.

…по правде говоря, размышления о власти над смертью или грядущей магической революции – единственное в эти минуты, что помогает ему сохранять контроль.

Поцелуй смазывается – обоим отчаянно не хватает дыхания. Геллерт опускается ещё ниже, нетерпеливо трется членом о плоский живот, почти касается грудью груди; подвеска со знаком Даров, которую он носит теперь постоянно, свисает с шеи, и нагретый металл ложится ровно между ключиц Альбуса. В ответ тот легко, но ощутимо кусает Геллерта за нижнюю губу.

В крови немедленно вскипает азарт. Геллерт уверен, что это предупреждение: если он сию минуту не перейдет к наступлению, инициатива выскользнет из его рук быстрее, чем палочка у незадачливого дуэлянта. Таков уж он, его новый друг, любовник и союзник; в их шутливых, тренировочных поединках Альбус предпочитает парировать заклятия, а не нападать, но его нечастые контратаки всегда стремительны и опасны. Геллерт не собирается уступать и проигрывать никому, нет-нет, а уж тем более – Альбусу Дамблдору.

Он рывком подается назад и поводит бедрами, чтобы влажная головка члена оказалась между ягодиц, Кажется, они с Альбусом вздрагивают одновременно. Жар накатывает приливными волнами, волосы липнут к шее и лбу, и ненадолго Геллерт прикрывает глаза, выдыхая, – а затем стремительно выпрямляется. Ещё секунда – и запястья Альбуса оказываются в крепкой хватке его пальцев.

– Я тебя поймал, – заявляет Геллерт с хриплым смешком, прижимая Альбуса к постели. Тот не делает ни одной попытки вернуть контроль, но Геллерт прекрасно видит, как серьезнеют, темнеют его глаза – точно некогда голубое небо, ныне обещающее бурю, – и в их глубине он без труда может разглядеть свое отражение.

Альбус часто молчит в постели; проклятье, он даже почти не стонет, но то, что Геллерт неизменно читает в этом взгляде, его завораживает.

А он ещё считал англичан утомительно скучными.

Приподнявшись, Геллерт шире разводит ноги. Быстрый укол смущения – мысль о том, как он сейчас смотрится со стороны, быстро тонет в круговороте прочих. Проникновение дается тяжело, тело с неохотой подстраивается, принимая чужую плоть, и от ощущения этой горячей тяжести Геллерта начинает потряхивать. Альбус рвано, протяжно выдыхает – Геллерт с силой стискивает напряженные ладони и, зашипев, вбирает его в себя до конца.

В комнате громко дребезжат стекла, свечи гаснут, и груда исписанных листов со всеми заметками, планами, теориями срывается с комода и разлетается по полу. Геллерт не знает, кто из них двоих в этот раз не сдержался. Может быть, оба; неважно. Желание пожирает его подобно лихорадке, сердце заполошно колотится в груди. Магия Альбуса струится по коже, могучая и неукротимая как та, что течет в его собственных венах, и чувство долгожданного единства заставляет застонать в голос.

Бездействие – худший грех. Геллерт скорее умрет, чем остановится и откажется хотя бы от доли этого восхитительного безумия.

Больше он не медлит ни мгновения, срываясь в торопливый, неровный темп, поднимается, опускается – и задыхается, то вскрикивая, то шепча что-то бессвязное на родном языке, он сам потом не вспомнит, что именно, так какая разница? Альбус по-прежнему не отводит взгляд и не пытается освободиться; он крепко сжимает губы, меняясь в лице, и, Смерть свидетель, за выражение этого лица Геллерт готов убивать. Потому что Альбус смотрит так, словно Геллерт – центр его личного мира, и от этого абсолютно бесстыдного любования возбуждением накрывает с головой.

«Торопливый. Вспыльчивый. Неуправляемый», – проносится в голове, и Геллерт смеялся бы над этим вновь и вновь, будь у него сейчас на это силы. 

Он чувствует, как Альбус вздрагивает под ним и вскидывает бедра, подаваясь глубже. В свете заходящего солнца длинные рыжие волосы, разметавшиеся по постели, кажутся красными, как кровь. Геллерт крепко сжимает его пальцы своими, пояс – коленями, член – внутри себя, и запрокидывает голову, выгибаясь всем телом. 

Только не останавливаться. Не сейчас. Никогда.

Им так много нужно успеть сделать – вместе.


End file.
